


Midnight worries

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Worry, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	Midnight worries

You closed your eyes and listened to Rafael's breaths even out. You rested your head on the pillow that was raised up by his arm underneath. His other hand was combing though your hair as your legs were entwined with his under the sheets. Your mind was racing with thoughts and worries, stemming from news your friend had told you earlier today. Rafael had noticed your demeanour when he arrived home late in the evening. He played with Luci, fed her dinner and started to work as you bathed Luci and tucked her into bed. You decided to retire for the night early also, pecking Rafael a goodnight kiss on the cheek. 

You felt the mattress move hours later when he got in to lay beside you. You turned towards him and kissed him sleepily. Things heated up between you as you craved the feel of his skin on yours. You moaned loudly as he lowered his body between your legs and entered you swiftly. He held your hands as he thrusted his hips quickly, biting your earlobe as he tucked his face into your neck. The pressure in your lower stomach built quickly as you scraped your fingernails down his back and raised your heels to his ass to press him into you deeper. Your orgasm hit you suddenly and your back arched up so your stomach rubbed against his. He moved his head from your neck to just above your face so he could watch your pupils dilate, your cheeks redden and your bottom lip drop open. He bit your lip before soothing it with your tongue as his quickening thrusts prolonged your contractions. He gasped as he came then, his hips still moving until he was finished. He untangled himself from your arms and lay facing you. The beads of sweat on your chest and stomach had cooled on your skin as you were still uncovered by the bed clothes that had been discarded to the bottom of the bed.

You felt a kiss on the side of your nose. “What are you thinking?” Rafael whispered in your ear, his hand moving from your hair to your stomach. He drew small spirals just above your belly button, feeling the faint stretch marks under his fingers.

You opened your eyes and glanced at him. His brow was furrowed as he studied you. He often said that he would love to be able to read your mind sometimes, and you guessed this would be one of those occasions. 

“You know Rosie from work?”

“I know of her, yes.”

You licked your lips nervously, “Her husband has cancer.”

He tutted. “That's awful.”

“Incurable brain tumour. He's been given three months to live.”

He stroked his hand down your cheek, “Are you worried about them?”

“They have three kids, all under ten years old. It's heartbreaking.”

Rafael said nothing, just continued caressing your face. 

“I mean, say if that was one of us..”

He tensed up immediately. “It won't.”

“It's in my genes Raf. My gran, then my dad. All dead by their sixties.”

His voice lowered. “Don't worry about anything. We'll be ok.”

You started picking at your cuticles, trying to hold back the salty tears that were accumulating in your eyes. “I just worry for the future. What'll happen to you and Luci. I don't even have a will.”

Rafael sighed and moved to lie on your pillow. You turned to face him so your noses almost touched. 

“I worry too. Not so much about illness but about all the things I see from work.All the scumbags I put in jail and I hope they won't retailiate against my family. The dangers when Luci grows up – drugs, assault, unprotected sex... It frightens me.”

He rarely talked about work to you, especially along these lines. You ran your knuckles over his chest, curling his chest hair and kissing the odd freckle.

“I suppose we can't worry about everything that could happen.”

He held your face tenderly, running his thumb along your cheek. “Sometimes coming home from work, or even on the way, I go into the Cathedral on 23rd and light a candle for you and Luci.”

You shook your head, “I didn't know that.” You touched the gold cross along his neck, wondering if he wore it for protection.

He repeated, “We'll be fine.”

You thought silently for a while.

You cleared your throat, “If you know a good family attorney, I'd like to write a will anyway. Just to formalise everything.”

“Of course.” You appreciated how understanding he was. He pushed you back gently on the bed and rolled on top of you. He kissed you deeply, hoping to lighten your mood. His eyes sparkled when he broke it.

“One day walking through Central Park, I saw an elderly couple huddling on a bench and I thought to myself, that'll be us one day.”

You smiled to yourself. “Really?”

“Yes. And I mean, you're only in your twenties now so we have many years left together..”

Your smile turned into a smirk. “In my twenties Rafael, what a compliment!” 

“Are you not in your twenties?” You giggled under him as he teased you, “You don't look a second over twenty-two.”

You hid your face as the bed shook with your laughter. You peeked from under your arm to see Rafael smiling down lovingly at you. “Are you feeling better?”

You rubbed his upper arms. “I worry about you too. The time there was a shooting in the courthouse...I nearly ran down there myself to see you.”

He kissed your forehead before holding on to you and turning you both so you rested against his chest. You felt comforted by his breaths that ruffled your hair and his hands that stroked your skin. You found yourself slowly drifting to sleep as he pulled the sheets around you. You snuggled into his chest, hearing his heart beat under your ear. Little did you know that Rafael waited until you were fully asleep before he let out a few watery sighs. He never wanted his job to cause you worry. 

Your words flashed through his mind – 'It's in my genes Raf. Dead by their sixties.' What would he do without you, how would he and Luci manage? He sucked back a few sniffles. No, he wouldn't think about it. It won't happen to you, he repeated to himself. Tomorrow, he promised to look up a few holiday destinations. You deserved it and he wouldn't mind a week in the sun. Perhaps this would be the perfect time to have your postponed honeymoon..

He smiled as you started snoring lightly. Then felt sad again. What if he never heard that noise again, how could he sleep at night? He just held you tighter, listening to your grumpy moan and closed his eyes. 

It won't happen to you, he chanted to himself in his head, not to you.


End file.
